


Forever and Ever

by Msynergy



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: All the heart sewn up in that stuffing was one of the many things she loved about him, but that didn’t mean she had to like other dolls appreciating it.





	Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the trivia that Woody’s original love interest was supposed to be a Barbie, but Mattel wasn’t convinced that "Toy Story" wouldn’t flop (I know right), so Bo Peep was born.

There’s no denying Woody looks good for his age. After all, not many toys made in the 50’s still had all their original moving parts, much less accessories. Add to that his unassuming charm, and it’d be hard for anyone to resist.  
  
And when compared to him, well...  
  
Andy had always been careful playing with her, and her owners since then had relegated her to her lamp until she made her break for freedom. Literally.  
  
Her first night out ended in her first crack. Her sheep helped find her first roll of tape, and the rest was history.  
  
But history left its reminders, and while it’d never bothered her before she couldn’t ignore the pang in her chest when they rolled into a new town for the first time, and a well-kept Barbie immediately started flirting with him.   
  
Initially, the doll was all tears and explanations that her Jamie had forgotten her, but the minute Woody turned those warm brown eyes on her and promised he’d help, she wouldn’t leave his side.

All the heart sewn up in that stuffing was one of the many things she loved about him, but that didn’t mean she had to like other dolls appreciating it.  
  
Only play time during a birthday party at another playground gave her some reprieve, but as one girl carried her up to a slide, she spotted Woody at the swings. Another girl had him in one hand and Barbie in the other, and they were-  
  
Ugh!  
  
She had to clench her teeth to keep frozen, wanting nothing more than to rip that blonde away by her synthetic hair and away from her cowboy’s lips. But she kept still, and when the party finally ended she found Woody as quickly as she could.  
  
“Woody!”  
  
“Bo! Barbie got taken home by the girl playing with us! Isn’t that great?!”  
  
His eyes were alight with happiness and purpose, another mission accomplished, and what she’d been planning to say all day withered on her tongue, the ache in her chest becoming heavy.  
  
He really had no idea how other dolls saw him, and it wasn’t his fault she was jealous because of it.  
  
“That’s great!” She smiled, knowing it didn’t reach her eyes.  
  
“Bo? What’s wrong?”  
  
And apparently Woody noticed it too.  
  
“Nothing, I’m fine.”  
  
She said it too quickly, but turned on her heel before he could reply, grip tight on her crook.

* * *

The top of the carousel had become a favorite spot, the perfect place for some alone time at night with the carnival lights.

It was just the respite she needed after the day. She wasn’t avoiding Woody, not really, but she wasn’t seeking out his company either. The rest of the gang could manage the toy-finding night shift without her, this time was hers.  
  
“Bo?”  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
“Not right now, Woody.”  
  
She didn’t like how small she sounded, but she hoped he’d get the hint.  
  
“Bo, we need to talk.”  
  
She forgot how stubborn he was.  
  
Her eyes finally moved from the light show to his, and her breath catched.  
  
He looked at her like she was his world, a look she’d never seen him give anyone else.  
  
He held that gaze as he moved closer, taking her hands with his before sighing, expression shift to look almost contrite.  
  
“I’m sorry. Jessie has my badge, but apparently I’m still a sucker for a damsel in distress. That’s not fair to you, or us after finally being reunited.”  
  
“Woody, what makes you you is part of what makes toys attracted to you. I wouldn’t ask you to change that. If anything, this is more to do with me.”  
  
“You?” He frowned, “But-“  
  
“Some of us have played a little rougher, Sheriff.”  
  
A beat, then his mouth formed a perfect “O” as he put the pieces together.  
  
She shifted her gaze back to the lights, it’s easier than looking at him, but then she felt his hand cup her cheek, and she couldn’t help but lean into the touch.  
  
“Bo, please look at me.”  
  
Darn him, she could never resist that voice, low and soft and a balm to the ache she still felt.  
  
“You could be more tape than porcelain, and I wouldn’t care. I want to be with you, for as a long as you’ll have me.”  
  
The weight lifted in her chest, taking the pain with it, and she felt so light she thought she might float.  
  
But best to keep to the ground, so she wrapped her arms around her cowboy, as close as she could.  
  
He returned the embrace and she sighed into his neck.  
  
“I think forever will do it.”  
  
She felt his smile, and his grip tightened.  
  
“Then forever it is.”


End file.
